


Soft Kisses For My Flower Girl

by TravisMarshallSigno



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gay yearning, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vanilla, no beta reading we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TravisMarshallSigno/pseuds/TravisMarshallSigno
Summary: Boscha gets injured from her latest game.
Relationships: Boscha & Willow Park, Boscha/Willow Park
Comments: 9
Kudos: 107





	Soft Kisses For My Flower Girl

It was the end of Grudgby season the Banshees were only one goal win away from defending their championship ,the clock was ticking Amelia and Cat were at the back of the field focused in defense at the rival team, the other school has a one point advantage there was only 10 minutes left on the clock, Boscha and Skara were at the front of the field the two gave each other a silent nod as the coach blew its whistle Skara tackled the two opponents and spiked the ball to Boscha , the young tri-clops passed the ball to Amelia as the other team circled her direction she threw back the ball to Cat. Boscha run to the southeast direction while Skara to the other side the two gave an opening call, Amelia slides down the field avoiding the other player's contact as she threw the ball to Boscha.

The team was focused on the captain of the Banshees as the system counts down to 5 minutes she looks at the goal, Boscha was no idiot, she knew that she had to risk it all for them to win, she knew that if she was going to perform this move then she's going to be immobilize for a few days and might not be able to compete next season and yet she went for it. Amelia and Cat had succesfully blocked the remaining opponents giving the perfect opportunity to strike.

"Boscha now!" Skara yells clasping her tightly hands together.

Boscha nods she runs towards Skara giving her a quick boost in the air, the tri-clops was now in mid-air she grips the ball as hard as she could finally throwing the ball in heated frenzy that the material was now set on fire, as the countdown starts a lumious meteor passed by the goal faster than the speed of light, it hits beyond the metallic ring as the alarm finished up the tally system ping giving the Banshees two points and with that the buzzer starts.

"They did it again witches and demons! " The announcer screams at the microphone " **THE UNDEFEATED CHAMPION OF THE SEASON HEXSIDE!"**

The crowd roars, a rally of students and witches alike entered the field joining the team in deep passion with all that fame from the victory of the season Principal Blump has tears of joy, as the fireworks fills the studio and the voices of student and adults starts to calm down, the Captain of the Banshee fell on her side on the hard ground causing the left side of her body to jolt down in pain with one loud thud the pride and joy of the Banshees is now paralyzed.

"Boscha!" cried Amelia "Somebody call a healer!"

It had been a week since the incident Boscha was now at the hospital yawning at the dull white sheets and empty white walls of the room. She laid back on her pillow trying her best to move her right hand, the cast surrounding her arm and leg was heavy but it did not stop her to try to use her other hand to adjust the strings on the other side. The pink haired tri-clops took a moment to breathe as she slowly tries to move her cast closer to the hospital drawer but to no avail, all she can do for now is look at the black and white sports channel in front of her bed.

It was the same thing all over the news _"Captain of the Banshees unable to play next season will this be the end of Hexside?"_ she has to admit that what she did today pushed her boundaries of popularity and status, she can't wait to go back to school to engulf herself in all of that fame and glory. Her team visited her last a few days ago bringing her flowers and cake although she loves their company she knows that Skara is going to be the substitute due to her condition they were even talking about asking Amity to come back temporarily or perhaps do another recruitment campaign.

As the clock strikes at twelve Boscha's boredom has subsided as she hears a knock on the door.

"Hey Babe can I come in?" says a soft voice at the other side of the door

"The doors aren't locked just close it on your way in"

The doors opened and in front of her appeared a blue-haired petite witch wearing circle eyeglasses holding freshly cut roses and a small box of cinnamon rolls, she was wearing a small sunflower clip , a green sunflower dress and brown sandals, the young witch placed the roses down at the table as she continues to gaze over her injured lover.

" It took you awhile to show up " The jock chuckle.

"I would have arrived sooner dear but unfortunately the shop was crowded. My dads needed all the help they can get "

"How are your dads?"

Willow sat down at the end of the bed holding her lover's hand.

"They were worried about you " she pause " Your stunt was all over the news the first thing that my dads did was asked if you were okay, don't get me wrong I was concern about you too but my dads reaction went a little bit overboard this is what I get for letting them know we're dating"

"You can tell your dads that your girlfriend is as strong as steel and I'm doing quite fine"

"More like stubborn as steel" the plant witch counters "Your an idiot for doing that move"

"I knew what I needed to do Willow. I couldn't let the whole team down"

"And that caused your arm and leg!" she rolls her eyes "Do you think I like seeing you get injured like this? You have won countless of medals in Grudgby and the only thing I ask of you is to not hurt yourself! What was I suppose to feel knowing that my girlfriend just made the headline of the news paralyzed! "

Boscha was quiet for a moment, she shifted to a sitting position and hugs her from the back. She knows how bad she made her feel and she can't blame her for worrying.

"I'm sorry for making you worry" she kisses her on cheek "I promised I won't do something stupid ever again"

"You better!" Willow snaps back at her "or else I will be the one who will personally beat you"

Boscha laughs nervously, she knows her girlfriend was the type to be nice and generous but once you crossed her temper even she could not handle her.

"Your moms visited me the other day they asked me to give you these cinnamon rolls" Willow continues feeling her lover's warmth "I haven't even thanked them for helping my dads, they were really worried"

"I'm their daughter, they should know I'm a tough cookie to break" She said placing her head on the plant witch's shoulder "I'm sure their just waiting for me to go back to work at the Bakery"

"Your moms have the best pastries"

"I can also bake too!" the tri-clops pouts "I just prefer to focus on my specialty on croissants and biscuits"

Willow kisses her cheek.

"Yes dear your famous croissants. Who would have knew that the secret to being good at Grudgby is by baking bread?"

"You'd be surprise on how hard baking bread could be" Boscha's tone change into fiery passion "You need to find the right temperature, texture, mixing takes a long time and handling dough is a bigger battle than any other opponent I have ever encountered!"

"So these are the results of your secret training?" she says feeling her muscles

"Like what you see?" she smiles, the triclops was too distracted looking at her pretty girlfriend's flushed face. .

Willow wraps her arms around Boscha's neck.giving her quick peck on the lips.

"I like it a lot~" she teases

Bosccha pulls the plant girl closer feeling the warmth of her soft lips. The way that her heart gives an unsteady beat as her gentle touch reassures her makes her melt, this wasn't the first time they have kissed and yet the jock couldn't help herself feel drunk at the sight of her pretty girlfriend forever lost in those eyes. Her face was bright red as the girl breaks their kiss to breathe, she couldn't help but ravanged her with deep longing affection, the way she holds her so tender and scared to break her docile demeanor makes her grit her teeth.

It was true she was hers but yet her restraint at how much she wants her beckons her inner turmoil, she was a goddess in her eyes, she was more than any girl she has ever encountered, she was someone she truly loves and all she can do is express her love by leaving trailed kisses down her neck. Willow loves the way she cherish her, she loves the way she makes her heart beat nonstop and to see her lover to be so vulnerable all to herself makes her feel like she's in heaven.

"I love you " she whispers on every kiss

Willow was lost for words all she can feel right now is deep joy. She can never get over at how passionate her lover is to her as trails of kisses and longing stares makes her shake with vivid longing, she couldn't help herself gasp at how hot her girlfriend looks right now.

"I love everything about you" Boscha says kissing the back of her palm "You make me want to lose she says feeling her muscles

"What's gotten into you today" she giggles as her lover continues to shower her with affection.

"I miss you " she kisses her shoulders 

"I miss you too" the plant girl was flushed

"I rarely have time for you since Grudgby season" she said kissing her collarbone "I miss my cute flower witch"

"You have me all to yourself today " she answers caressing the tip of her fingertips,

Willow loves the way she holds her, she loves the way she only looks at her , she loves how soft she can be and now that warmth in her heart makes her shudder with passion. She loves how she makes her feel safe, the way she's so bold with her love and words, the way she can only wants to hold her and only her. Her heart is beating too much she doesn't know what she can do with all of this expression of affection from her lover.

"Boscha Darling.." she murmurs

Boscha was too focused on giving her lover tiny bitemarks on her neck to realize her lover's grasp.

"Boscha we have some good news!" calls a familiar voice

"I will only do this once" says a serious shrill tone

The two were interrupted by a sudden opening from the door it was Skara and Amity holding gifts and flowers for their dear jock.

Boscha and Willow looked at the two with awkward tension.

Skara and Amity look at each other then back at them then slowly close the door.

"We'll be back after an hour don't mind us"

**Author's Note :**

I was having some gay yearning vibes, I took it upon myself to write something very gay that's very vanilla and this is what you get anyway I'm off to work please enjoy this content.


End file.
